


The Barneswald Adventures - Beautiful Nightmare (Series 1)

by marvelwho



Series: The Barneswald Adventures [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Doctor Who, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Barneswald - Freeform, Drama, F/M, Romance, Sci-Fi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:46:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4682573
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marvelwho/pseuds/marvelwho
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>1/7. Beautiful Nightmare: Clara Oswald has had 35 years without Bucky Barnes by her side and she misses him every day. She notices that things aren't as they seem and that you should never ever accept anything if you don't want to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Barneswald Adventures - Beautiful Nightmare (Series 1)

Clara Oswald's eyes slowly opened; the sunlight gently beaming through her bedroom window. She outstretched her arms and yawned. Sitting up, she turned to her side but an empty space glared back. Looking over across at the picture of Bucky Barnes on the side locker, she sighed and felt a little emotional. Climbing out of bed, she kissed the frame and put her blue slippers on.

Age really hadn't been kind to Clara. She was 64 and she had tonnes of wrinkles, loads of grey hair and an annoying Chihuahua that snapped at her every time it saw her. She wanted to give it away but that's quite a long story.

Clara trotted down the stairs as she held onto the bannister with each step. The floorboards creaked behind her so she looked up to see her youngest grandchild, Aisha.

Aisha asked her if she needed help walking down the stairs because of her arthritis and she declined.

'No buttercup,' she made it to the bottom of the winding staircase. 'Your grandma's 64 not 94. I can walk down the steps.'

Suddenly, Clara blinked and then… where was she?

'Gran,' she heard Aisha say so she swivelled around. 'What are you doing? You were staring out of the window?'

'It's a long story,' she replied so Aisha carried on eating her cereal. 'So what were those nasty girls at school saying to you yesterday?'

'Not much. Courtney and Danny said something to me in the corridor but I didn't hear.'

'Courtney and… Danny?'

'Yes. You've met them before.'

'Of course,' she had to think for a second. 'I know Courtney and Danny? Why do those names sound familiar?'

As soon as Aisha finished her cereal, Clara grabbed hold of the bowl and turned around to place it on the sink. When she turned around however Aisha was gone.

'Aisha?' she confusingly yelled out. The silence screamed at her. 'Aisha? Where are you?'

Clara rapidly emerged from her wooden chair and made her way across the kitchen when her weak ankle cracked. Yelping in pain like an injured dog, she fell on the floor. Her ankle throbbed and that was when she felt the hand on her shoulder. It felt right. She didn't know why but it felt right.

'B…Bucky?'

Bucky was stood there whilst he was smiling. His smile was rejuvenated and it was refreshing to see it after all this time. His eyes glistened in the light of the kitchen and his hands felt embracive and warm. He helped her up on the chair and she never ever took her eyes off of him.

'How's my number one girl?' he giggled but she didn't reply. Instead she was staring at him like he was platinum.

'I thought… I thought you died,' her voice just managed to cry out.

'I did,' he stopped smirking. 'I died when I lost you.'

A tear rolled down Clara's cheek as she felt faint and dizzy.

'You haven't aged a bit.'

'Clara,' he leaned in so the former schoolteacher did the same. 'Bucky's dead.'

'What do you mean? You're sitting right there.'

'It's a long story,' he said and he waited until it kicked in. 'Feel that spot on your temple. It hurts, doesn't it? Right now there is a Dream Crab nestling in your brain and I'm the anaesthetic.'

'If you're the Dream Crab then why are you telling me this?'

'Because I'm also your sub-conscious. I'm fighting back and Bucky Barnes is dead which is why I've taken this form. You'd never believe he'd be back.'

Clara's heart shattered into a million pieces. She leaned back in her seat.

'Then how do I wake up?'

'Easy. Close your eyes.'

She hesitated at first and then she closed them. Opening them five seconds later, Bucky was gone.

'Bucky?' she cried. 'BUCKY? Where are you? I don't want to live any longer without you. I've had 35 years without you and I am not spending any more time doing the same.'

'Then wake up,' she heard a whisper in her ear. Turning around, there was no one there.

Shutting her eyes, she felt the darkness growing around her until it wrapped her in its sheet and she awoke from her dream. Spluttering, she twisted on her side and watched as the dead Dream Crab fell to the ground. Its body disintegrated and formed a soil-like substance on the carpet.

When Clara turned around to check if she was young again in the mirror, she noticed someone next to her in the bed. It was a male and he was facing the other way. Clara unhurriedly leaned over to see who it was. His eyes opened after feeling a presence hovering over him.

'Clara?' he gained his bearings. 'What are you looking at?'

'BUCKY!'

She happily hugged him tight and he was very confused indeed. She wouldn't let go for a minute.

'Wait,' she made him sit up. 'What happened after the Smithsonian? What happened after the Doctor removed your arm?'

'Why?'

'Bucky, answer me please. I need to know you're response. Please just say. I have a horrible feeling this isn't real.'

'Well, he gave us a deposit on this apartment in London, gave us some funky furniture and a 2015 calendar. Bit of a cheap gift really.'

Relieved, Clara hugged him again and this time, he decided to hug her back.

'Why are you hugging me?' Bucky decided to ask.

'Because I thought I lost you,' she felt a tear wet her cheek. 'And I never want to think about that again.'


End file.
